Is Anime Real?
by frances janvier
Summary: A collection of Alphyne drabbles for Caesar's Palace Shipping Week. [Current chapter: In the Shape of Mettaton's Face. Mettaton tries to sell some chocolate bars in the shape of his face.]
1. Day 1: Reveal

**Caesar's Palace Shipping Week Day 1:** Mythical Creature AU

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, Undyne, I've been lying to you this whole time," Alphys whispered, her dragon tail flapping around. "I'm actually-"

Cut. Nope, still couldn't get it right. Did she even have to tell Undyne the truth? Undyne wouldn't like her anymore, that's for sure. And Alphys much preferred being the self others liked than her actual self.

 _One more try..._

The dragon breathed in, and breathed out. "Undyne, I have to tell you something. I've been lying to you this entire time. I'm- I'm- I'm not a dragon. I'm just a pathetic unicorn," she whispered, starting to cry a bit.

"...Alphys?" Undyne said confusedly, the sea serpent coming out from behind a conveniently-shaped lamp-post.

Alphys began to freak out. _Oh no oh no oh no oh no SOMEBODY HELP ME._ "Uh, hi Undyne! I was just, you know, practicing my lying skills! I'm not-"

Suddenly, Undyne grabbed Alphys and noogied her really hard. And then hugged her. "Listen here, you nerd, I don't give a flower whether you're a dragon or a unicorn. I still love you all the same."

"I- Th-thanks, Undyne," Alphys said awkwardly blushing as she tried to return the hug and her dragon costume fell off. "I've, uh, got work to do now!" she said, making up an excuse on the spot. Maybe she could also just hide in the bathroom for a while?

Then, Undyne snatched her back. "Alphys, I've got something to tell you too," she said, her feet tapping anxiously, sort of kinda destroying the ground beneath her mini talons.

"I'mnotaseaserpent,I'mjustapatheticmermaid," Undyne rushed out quickly. "Anyway, wanna go out for some Nice Cream?" she offered, as if nothing had just happened before.

Alphys blushed until her cheeks caught on fire quite literally, nodded, and hugged her taller crush again.


	2. Day 2: Long Walk to Snowdin

**Day 2:** Snuggling for Warmth

* * *

Snowdin was, quite literally, snowed in. And Alphys had an important note to give to Undyne that day... urgh. And now Undyne wouldn't be able to reach her.

Quickly, Alphys posted a status update. "Snowdin is snowed in and I can't get Undyne to get my note. Haaaaalpppp me ;_;"

There was a notification on her cell. "fish-please-anime-is-real has posted a comment on your status update. _Screw it! Brave the cold and just do it!_ "

Alphys hesitated briefly. Her main base of operations being in Hotland, she didn't really enjoy any snow or cold temperature. But... seeing as that was the only advice offered, she decided that she would brave the cold and do it before she could inevitably change her mind yet again.

* * *

"It's so cold..." Alphys whispered to nobody in particular, shivering like crazy. Snowdin better be nearby...

Finally, Snowdin was visible in the distance, a blizzard surrounding the small town. They really _were_ snowed in, Alphys realized, teeth chattering again.

She ran through the blizzard and awkwardly into town, wishing she had worn more layers. Alphys rushed down the street a quick distance before remembering the igloo tunnel, which she promptly took to be dumped out straight in front of Sans' and Papyrus's house, where Undyne was staying for a little while.

With numbed fingers, Alphys knocked on the door, praying somebody would answer straight away.

Sure enough, Undyne opened the door, slightly surprised.

"Alphys, how can you stand this cold?!" she exclaimed, dragging her inside the house and shutting the door a bit too forcefully.

Alphys began to say something but was too out-of-breath. "I... c-cold..."

Without a word, Undyne scooped her up, and the two of them snuggled for warmth together on the couch.


	3. Day 4: Tour

**Day 4:** Phantom. (I fell asleep before I could finish Day 3 :c)

* * *

Undyne yawned loudly, stretching out her limbs. Alphys and her were making small talk at the garbage dump in Waterfall.

"I'm bored!" she suddenly announced. "Alphys, can we visit your lab?" It was actually more of an order than a questionn, though, as Undyne started dragging Alphys away. She was making a few small sounds of protest but they went unheard. Besides, Alphys was too scared to contradict the majestical Undyne.

Together— well, more like Undyne running and Alphys having to be dragged— they arrived at Alphys's lab.

"Hey, Alphy, what's that elevator?" Undyne ask-shouted, lounging out on a chair, glancing at where the bathroom normally was.

Sweat dripped intensely across Alphys's lab as she bit her lip. "Um.. uh... I have a secret lab called the True Lab down there for experimenting with souls and determination and amalgamates," she blurted out from stress.

Undyne's eyes widened and lit up. "Can you take me on a tour?" she questioned exciedly, although once again it was kinda rhetorical.

Without waiting for a discernable answer, Undyne entered the elevator, leaving Alphys with no choice but to follow.

The shaky and unstable elevator rattled its way down below the floors, until it came to a stop. The doors slid open to reveal a lab with odd coloring and lighting.

They stepped out to immediately find a weird creature. Undyne stared at the phantom. "Alphy, what's this?"

"Th-that should be an amalgamate I think..."

"But it's more like a phantom ghost thing. Are amalgamates like that?"

Alphys twirled around (accidentally smashing into Undyne) and exhaled, albeit being a bit confused as to why the phantom ghost had visited the True Lab.

The ghost was wearing a top hat. His name was Napstablook. Or Blooky.

"I'm sorry for interrupting..." the depressive ghost mumbled. "I guess I'll just go now, then... I'm not really feeling up to it..."

Blooky floated sadly up and out of the lab, leaving Alphys and Undyne confused and way too close for it to be non-awkward.


	4. Day5: Golden Flowers & Magic Fish Flakes

**I am so so sorry for this. Credit to my friends Pyro and Silver for the inspiration behind half of this xD**

 **Kids, please don't do fish flakes :p**

 **EDIT: Welp, I fell asleep again before I could post... I'll still be posting for shipping week even if I can't win~**

 **Day 5:** Flowers delivered to the wrong person

* * *

Today was Asgore's birthday. Alphys was busy tidying up the True Lab a bit when she remembered that fact. Sweat dripped down her face as she started worrying over what to get her king as a gift. _I hope it's not too late in the day..._

 _Oh yeah! He likes golden flowers a lot, doesn't he?_ Alphys smiled tentatively, hoping her hunch was correct. _I'll go manufacture him the most beautiful flowers ever!_

So, Alphys set to work on making golden flowers for Asgore's birthday. Finally, she finished, and added the finish touch of a tag saying "I love you, my king -Alphys *heart*"

But by now it was late, and Alphys couldn't see in the dark too well... "M-Mettaton!" she yelled to fetch the sexy robot. "Can you deliver this to King Asgore, please?" she asked, handing over the package.

Mettaton responded with a wink, and zoomed off.

 _Phew..._

* * *

Mettaton hummed to himself as he pranced sexily down the path of the Underground, holding the flowers.

"It's pitch-black now... eh, no point, especially after Alphys had been lying to most people," he said, with a shrug and a wink as he tossed the flowers backwards, which would eventually end up in Waterfall.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

The flowers had landed on top of a conveniently shaped trash can at the garbage dump in Waterfall, where it was spotted by Undyne.

"Nggahhh!" she gasped in surprise upon seeing the flowers. "Could these be for me?!"

Grinning, she flipped over the flowers to find the tag. It was from Alphys! And she called Undyne her king!

She began quickly downing a packet of fish flakes-

-.-.-.-.-.-

(Flashback for context)

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _A long time ago, Papyrus was still attempting to warm up the spaghetti thathd been frozen to the plate. He kept putting it in the microwave, but people were saying he hadn't, or that the microwave hadn't been plugged it. Pffft. He kept trying._

 _And then one day... it looked a little different. It looked like a "fish flakes" sort of food, as Papyrus deemed it._

 _Naturally, he brought this mutant food to Undyne to try, wanting approval from his idol for his new "creation."_

 _Undyne tried the fish flakes, and instantly loved them. However, they made her go a little weird in the head... eh, no matter._

-.-.-.-.-.-

She began quickly downing a packet of fish flakes, grinning sillily. Alphys loooooooved her! Whoopee! Just for fun she benchpressed seven children yet again.

Undyne ran superfast to Alphys's lab, estatic.

"Um, Undyne? What are you doing here? It's, uh, kind of late at night..." Alphys said groggily, quite confused.

Undyne threw the flowers at Alphys and spontaneously kissed her, because why not.


	5. Day 6: Pompeii

**Because it's also a great song. Don't own it, though.**

 **By the way! I keep forgetting to mention, but thank you to Sleepy (SleepyGhosty) for drawing the cover c: And thank you to Pyro mi amor (PyroCatz) and Silver (Storm-Willow-And-Silver) for keeping me motivated and tossing me great plot bunnies :)**

 **Day 6:** Pompeii

* * *

After a quick run, Undyne finally made it to the garbage dump in Waterfall. She had to get it out, and get it out where nobody could hear her.

If anybody heard her singing... she'd KILL them, but that's another matter.

Anyway, she piled up a few bits of garbage and stood on them, looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and picked up an air microphone.

"AND THE WALLS KEPT TUMBLING DOWN, IN THE CITY THAT WE LOOOOOOVE!" Undyne sang-screeched, having needed so desperately to get "Pompeii" out of her head. It was a pretty great song, she admitted in private to herself.

"GREAT CLOUDS-" Undyne started to continue singing, but stopped when Alphys nervously came out from behind a conveniently shaped trash can.

Alphys had on a little smile on her face. "Hey, uh, Undyne, keep going! Your singing voice is adroable- I MEAN great!"

Undyne's face flushed red and she considered retrieving her helmet to hide. "But I-"

"Please, Undyne?"

There was a sigh, and she opened her mouth again to keep singing.

And then Alphys joined her, singing in unison.

"But if you close your eyes!"


	6. Day 7: Kyubey Die!

**I'm sorry.**

 **Day 7:** Singing in the shower

* * *

It was an average day. Nothing seemed particular around the area, so Undyne decided today would be a good anime binge day.

But... What to watch? All of her regular/favorite animes were unfortunately either completed or on hiatus.

On a quick google search of "anime recommendations," the first result was a review for Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

 _"Madoka Magica is such a fun anime! Lots of pastels, extremely cute and adorkable magical girls, so much silliness, and a lovable creature thing! Totally watch this anime, it will never break your heart!"_

Huh. Sounded interesting. Undyne opened a new kissanime tab, searched up Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and pressed play.

"Ah, a nice relaxing afternoon full of fluffy anime should be nice..."

* * *

several hours later

* * *

At the very least, Undyne was not at all okay. "WHYYY! WHYY! KYUBEY, EFF YOU, PUNK! GO DIE!"

She attempted deep breaths, but her fists would not stop pounding away angrily at a lamp.

 _Why did that review have to lie to me?!_

Finally, once Undyne had somewhat returned to her senses, she fored herself to go take a nice hot shower to at least _try_ to calm down a bit.

Alas, once in the shower, Undyne wasn't doing any better. Spontaneously, she burst out into song in the shower.

"Oh, the witches outside are frightful! And look, this power seems so delightful, but the Incubator is EVIL, Kyubey die, Kyubey die, Kyubey die!" she sang out loudly to the tune of Let It Snow.

Meanwhile, Alphys had decided to drop by Undyne's house to check in and chat or something when she heard a parody song hating on Kyubey floating out from the bathroom.

Enthusiastically Alphys joined in with Undyne, grinning.

"KYUBEY DIEEEEEEE, KYUBEY DIEEEEE, KYUBEY DIEEEEE!"


	7. Day 8: In the Shape of Mettaton's Face

**Day 8:** Chocolate

* * *

"No, Mettaton, for the last time, I'm not buying a chocolate bar in the shape of your face! Ngahh!"

The robot had been at it for a few hours now, nagging Undyne over and over again to buy MTT brand's latest sweet treat product. And Undyne was understandably getting quite pissed at him, even if he had sexy legs.

"Oh, come on Undyne, everybody loves chocolate and everybody loves my face ;) You know you want me ;"

Undyne cut Mettaton off mid-wink and bench-pressed him. "Listen, punk, I don't want no chocolate bar in the shape of your face! I don't want no chocolate at all! Go bother Papyrus or somebody else, ngahh!"

Before zooming off, Mettaton attempted to wink seductively again, but Undyne punched him in the eye.

* * *

"Er... sure, Mettaton, I'll buy a chocolate bar in the shape of your face, I guess," Alphys said, giving in. She herself wasn't a fan of chocolate (vanilla was more her thing), but she could gift it to Undyne!

Mettaton grinned and winked at the royal scientist. "I knew there would be somebody out there who loves chocolate bars in the shape of my face ;)"

"N-no problem, Mettaton!" Alphys sighed a bit at her gullibility, and returned to her anime binge-watching.

* * *

A little while later, there was a knock at the door. Well... not really a knock, but a kick. The second kick knocked the door down again.

"Hello Undyne!" Alphys said laughing, not even needing to look behind her shoulder.

"Yo Alphy!" Undyne called out back to her, coming over to where Alphys was lounging. "Hey, what's that chocolate bar there?" she asked, taking note of it.

Alphys glanced at her hand, just remembering right then about the chocolate. "Well, um, Mettaton came by a few hours ago and sold me a chocolate bar in the shape of his face, and I was... uh... planning to give it to you, since I don't like chocolate."

Undyne snickersnorted. "Neither do I, Alphy!"

In the end, chocolate bar was thrown at Mettaton and Alphys was lovingly noogied.


End file.
